Blistering Thunder
by ChuckTenton
Summary: The arrival of a new pokemon in the Gaeos Region, inhabited by only pokemon, causes a major interruption in the otherwise silent region. As Humans also eventually discover the area, the region is threatened to be destroyed. Will the legendary protectors of Gaeos prevent their region from terrible destruction?
1. Prologue - The Awakening

As I slowly regain my awareness, I am coming to the conclusion that I am unable to move or see. I can feel what is around me, and I can hear some vague sounds... But it is impossible for me to make sense out of the situation. For starters, I am currently lying on the ground. In addition to this, I am unable to move any of my muscles at all. The ground on which I am lying seems kind of soft, but what everyone would probably regard as much more important... the air around me is incredibly dry and hot, as if a campfire is roasting me, except that the heat is now all around me. The sounds I´m hearing aren´t good news, either... I hear screams, loud thumps and fire crackling. I´m guessing I am currently lying in a forest that is burning down. Not that it matters much, though, as I cannot move. I can barely even stay conscious. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are too heavy. But the worst thing about this situation here... is that I do not have a clue how I ended up like this. Did I fight? Was I struck by a hurricane? A meteor? Everything could be a possible explanation. How did I get here?

I hear more screaming as I try to set my thoughts straight, but I get interrupted by a thump, really close by. I could even feel this one. This was something I could recognise... Someone fell on the ground right beside me, and now it won´t move. The intense heat is now gone, and I stop hearing the screams. The ones that are still out there are talking to each other... but they are too far away from me to understand them. As soon as they left, I was left alone with the one next to me (at least that is now my assumption). I tried to move my body so that I could stand up. I can still not open my eyes, but I somehow managed to lift my hand to wipe what feels like ashes off my face. I slowly open my eyes... to see a horrible sight. I somehow stood up to see more of the distressing scenery.

The one that is now lying right in front of me is just about as big as I am. It has a yellow-orange body adorned with a V-shaped forehead, and seems to be barely breathing. As for myself, I am quite surprised by how I look like. Not that I actually remember anything, yet I feel like I used to look different. Now, I´m about as tall as the random bushes scattered throughout the half-burned down forest, I have a grey _fur _covered with bruises, gashes, scars and burns and I seem to have claws instead of hands. The fact that I find my appearance odd must mean that I used to look different...

I try to walk around, but my entire body feels like lead. I am literally struggling to move... but I should focus my attention to the creature that´s in dire need of help. Maybe I should drag him out of the open to some trees. Somewhat heartening, though, is that I can hear it groaning. It most certainly is alive, but now I know that it´s conscious as well. I try to walk towards him, but I´m suddenly interrupted by something wet on my forehead. It´s about to rain. I don´t know what the creature lying before me is, but I can tell it does not like water (hence the ground underneath is charred). I gathered all of my remaining energy to grab it by the feet and drag it to the nearest non-leafless tree. I felt faint by the time I reached the tree, and slumped to the ground, once again without the energy to move. I feel weak and pathetic, but at least I got the creature out of the rain. I am sitting in the rain myself, It doesn´t feel too bad. There is a storm brewing. My consciousness is slipping again...


	2. 1: The Reflection

My body won´t listen to me. My eyes are closed, I want them to open! My energy has drained, I feel really cold and wet... At least I´m lying underneath a tree. I have the creature next to me to thank for that... I can tell he´s near me. I know he is. I know he´s a "he", and that he helped me to get here. I know he is probably even more exhausted than I am, and yet he managed to drag me all the way here. I hope no one else sees the two of us, being alive and all that. If they come back... we´re both done for. I know for a fact that neither one of us deserves all this violence.

I finally pulled myself together. I can see, move and stand. Just a little more rest, and I can fly as well. The grey creature is now asleep. He looks really peaceful... I wonder where he comes from. He has such an unusual appearance... Grey fur, black thighs and a yellow zigzag pattern on his belly. He has some sort of yellow collar, that makes me think of blazing fire, only with a different colour. He has sharp claws on hands and feet, a black mask on his face and pointy ears.

Judging from what I´ve seen from this creature, I think he somehow learned how to control lightning. This is a unique ability, even for creatures of the same type. He can use the power of electricity to imbue his claws and feet with energy to give them a power boost. He can also jump really high and far, using gravity to its advantage to give more oomph to his attacks. He can split himself into a team of ten to inflict damage from all sides, he can shoot electrically charged projectiles, he can dash with the speed of lightning to make it seem like he´s teleporting... there´s no doubt in my mind that his sheer skill in battle techniques enabled him to survive the relentless attacks from an entire army... even including a flipping huge _dragon_!

I can´t help but wonder, though... Why did the ´army´ attack him in the first place? And how did he end up here in the first place? Well, when I think about it... I might have an idea about why he got attacked. The huge green dragon ordered everyone (including me) to put an end to him. Yes... _Rayquaza_ ordered me and everyone else to end him. It seemed unfair. Why would a group of about five hundred members group up on a single creature? He would have been dead by now if it weren´t for the benevolent spirits that clearly did not regard him as... evil or something. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf saved his life. They put a large barrier around him and healed him when he needed it the most. The aggressors obviously now made an enemy of the three helping their target, and they, too, got knocked out. What happened after that was utterly frightening...

I remember it all so fondly. The three spirits were lying around the area that was turned into a battlefield. The creature saw it and... snapped. He emitted a force field of dark energy that repelled literally everything except the spirits away from him, and immediately after that he unleashed the most terrifying attack I had ever seen. The dark force field grew in size, was now crackling with electricity. As the barrier expanded more quickly, it began to look more like an explosion.

Everything in the blast radius, Including Rayquaza and the very ground on which the creature stood was... destroyed. What´s left now is a huge crater without any signs of life. Outside the blast radius you could see the amount of damage everyone that was in it must have suffered. Rayquaza was unconscious, smaller and bigger Pokémon were helplessly knocked out by the force. That little grey creature also knocked himself out. I only barely managed to avoid damage from the move myself.

What compelled me to help him even after this explosion, were his intentions. He did not use that attack to kill everyone. He did so to protect the only ones that tried to help him... the spirits. I don´t know where the spirits are now, but I think they survived the ordeal. As for the creature... he woke up quickly after fainting and was in agony. He held his head with both hands, and was screaming for help. "Make it stop! PLEASE!" I rushed towards him, but before I was near him he screamed in pain and fear... and gave me a frightening look. His appearance changed. Now black thunderbolts were coming from underneath his eyes, to make it seem like he tried to cry his anger out. He was coming for me, but he was distracted by a Weavile that had ganged up some of its friends to come and beat the creature down. They probably were about to take revenge on what the creature destroyed. They didn´t stand a chance...

I took the opportunity to hide somewhere safe, so the creature wouldn´t see me. I saw him easily taking on about 20 gang members, when I noticed Rayquaza taking off. He was heading for his home: the Sky Tower, probably to recover its strength. The creature saw him fleeing, and literally tossed the gang aside to rush towards the dragon. He took a leap that brought him on Rayquaza´s back. I followed him, still keeping a safe distance. Rayquaza got penetrated by lightning bolts dropping from the clouds (which was weird, as I´ve never seen any clouds around Rayquaza), got struck by the creature´s volatile slashes and fell down like a brick. I hid behind a tree to keep an eye on him... But I stepped on a branch and he noticed me.

I flew as fast as I could, away from him, but he was too fast. I couldn´t escape his wrath, even though I could fly and he couldn't. He made an electric leash out of thin air and grabbed me with it (while airborne!). He flung me against a tree, and he fell down too. I tried to get away before he stood up, but I couldn´t fly anymore. He slashed at me, threw electric bolts at me and got me down on the ground... He was about to land the final blow... but he got hit in the back and knocked out by a rock launcher. Rhyperior saved me. I noticed the thunderbolts under the creature´s mask disappeared and the yellow collar shrinking. Rhyperior wanted to finish him. He stood right beside him and raised his arm to hammer him to death.

Somehow, I just couldn´t let that happen... I used my psychic powers to stop Rhyperior´s arm in it´s tracks and throw him against a tree, which knocked him out. Then his friends came... dozens of them. I tried to protect the creature with my life... I made a wall of fire that served as a barrier, but they roughed me up. I am very lucky they did not intend to put an end to me, and probably thought the creature was already dead. We were now both still alive... The next thing I remember is the Creature dragging me towards the tree in the rain... Good thing he did, because the rain would have eventually killed me. He´s still sleeping. I should try to get some food... for both me and him.

X-X

I feel weak and broken. My head hurts, and my limbs are heavy. I can stand up, but everything just hurts. I hate it to be like this. I must look like a wreck... My legs are shaking under the weight of my upper body and I am covered in scars... What the heck happened to me!?

I am now standing by a tree. I remember dragging an animal here... it´s gone now. It was probably confused and scared. I hope it´s okay... I´m glad for it that the weather cleared up. It´s bright out now... I must have been asleep for a few hours. It did not help me to recover, apparently. I need to find something to eat...

X-X

"Okay, that should be enough for now".

I picked up the basket which Leavanny made for me that is now filled with delicious berries. Now to bring it back to the creature... I wonder if he´s still asleep. I guess he must be, after all, he went through a lot. I just hope he doesn´t just leave on its own, as there are still creatures out there that want him gone. As I approach the tree, a sense of dread befalls me. Something is about to happen... Or maybe I am just sensing his fear. I can see he´s awake, and he sees me. Poor thing...

"N-no... they´ve found me already... Wait a second, that is the animal from yesterday... it came back! "

The creature grabbed the tree behind him, in a futile attempt to hide. He did not realise that the animal before him, walking towards him, is only trying to help. He went behind the tree and sat down, hiding his face in his claws. His entire face is turning wet and tense. His entire body is shaking and didn't seem to notice the animal was now standing right next to him.

The creature looked up and got startled of the animal. He flinched and pounced away a few metres and fell down on his backside. He turned away and tried to run from the animal, but his legs were still heavy.

"N-no no no... get a-away f-from me..."

"Don´t be scared, I´m not going to hurt you."

"No more... P-Please... I can´t... take it..."

"Please clam down... I want to help you..."

The creature turned his face to me, still shaking. The thunderbolts are back...

I dropped the basket of berries and slowly stepped backwards. The creature stood up and raised its hands in a threatening position. He is actually crying now as well... I need to calm him down, before he does something to me.

"Get... away... from me..."

"No, please! I don´t want to hurt you... I´m just trying to-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I-I just want to help... I j-just want to be friends..."

"Friends..."

The creature heard what I said and stopped coming closer. He is now slowly stepping backwards, as if he has spotted a dangerous animal. And I thought I was the prey here...

"F-F-Friends..."

The thunderbolts disappeared. He sat down and started to cry loudly. Tears began to well up in my eyes as well... I went up to him and sat down before him. He was clearly not himself back then... His fear and anger consumed him and took over his body... But I was lucky to reach him underneath all the hatred...

"I'm sorry..."

He repeated it many times. He regrets scaring me... but I don't think that's the only reason why he is crying. I'm not even sure if he knows what he's been through. I grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him back to the tree and sat down next to him. He is till shaking heavily, as if he's chilling to death. His arms are resting on the ground and his legs are clumsily spread on the floor.

"Here. Have some food... You need to eat."

He looked at the berries, and then to me. His expression was full of guilt and sorrow.

"Go on... it´s all for you. Please eat up."

He looked at me again, looking like he's asking my permission to go ahead. I nodded and then he looked at the berry. His arms won't move and he's grunting softly. It looks like this creature reached his very limit, not being able to lift his arms. I picked up a berry and held it in front of his mouth. He was careful not to bite in my fingers and began to eat the berry.

"Th-thank you..."

It took me a while to feed him. When he finally finished eating some berries he dropped his head down to the ground and fell asleep, powerless to the exhaustion. I will stand guard over him while he's asleep.

The creature is now tossing and turning in his sleep. Obviously he´s having a nightmare. No surprise there, I figured he would have bad dreams after what he´d gone through... He´s muttering things in his sleep that I can´t understand. I wonder where he learned how to speak in my language. Maybe he has grown up with the same kind of language... I should ask him when he wakes up.

"..."


	3. 2: The Futile Recovery

I´m moving slower. The rock in which I´ve been sitting is getting very hot. The rock is crumbling apart, I can feel it. Maybe I´m finally landing...

The rock came to sudden standstill. I have landed somewhere... finally. I am still trapped inside, though. I hear a faint sound outside... a constant and familiar sound. Is it raining...? If it were rain, it would explain the occasional ´BOOM´ I hear around me. The weather has taken a violent turn... maybe it has to do something with the crash?

I heard a really big boom now. This one lit up my rock. I guess I got hit by lightning. I feel like I´m being recharged, and I noticed the rock is breaking down. My lungs filled with fresh air for the first time in a while, it made me cough a few times. I am now free... My eyes opened, but I can´t see anything. There´s smoke everywhere. Suddenly my entire body shook. My senses are alerting me that something´s coming!

I jumped backwards to dodge a dragon pulse. The smoke cleared and the weather did too. A huge green dragon was charging up another dragon pulse. I dodged it one more time and started to run. The dragon let out a big shout, that caused a lot of other animals to chase me! He riled up everyone against me... I need to get out of here!

Several hundreds of animals are after me, the green dragon sticking out above of them. What have I done wrong...!? For a split second I didn´t notice what was happening in front of me. A vine instantly grew out of the ground and dug in again two inches away. My foot got stuck in it. The vine broke, but I lost my balance and fell. Having rolled away for a few seconds, I stood up and looked around me. I´m surrounded...

Fire, water, mud, sonic waves, balls of energy and shadow were shot at me. Some of them moved closer for attacks. I ducked, leaped and ran to make an effort to dodge the attacks, but I eventually got hit. I slid a few yards away, but continued to stand. I had to fight back to survive...

I used everything in my might to fight back. I made the thunder clouds come back, and used them to zap my enemies. Thunderbolts were striking all over the place. Some of them hit the dragon. A large land-shark-like animal jumped at me to take me down with its arms that looked like scythes. He was about three times my size... I used my claws to hold its arms and used them to launch me towards its middle. I used my both feet to kick it in the stomach, and let thunderbolts drop down on him. I deflected multiple balls of energy back to their senders, and stayed away from those that couldn´t attack from a distance.

Eventually I got worn out from the battle. I lost my focus and that nearly killed me. A big red animal shot a fire bomb out of its arms and sent me flying. While airborne, another animal double slashed me out of the air and launched me to the ground. The green dragon launched another dragon pulse, that hit me while down. I was sent flying again and crashed a few dozen yards away from there. I felt faint. I tried to get up, but My vision blurred and my arms were shaking. I thought I was done for...

Three floating things came out of nowhere and made a barrier around me. Two of them were now keeping up the force field and the third one turned to me. I couldn´t move, but I´m glad I couldn´t. They were helping me, and if I had full energy I would have attacked them out of fear. The third thing had a green light in its arms, and he used it on me. Apparently, this was some sort of healing pulse, as it made me feel energised again. I stood up like I got startled, and looked at the thing that helped me. In the background, I saw the force field fading away, and the other two getting attacked. I jumped forward and let loose a blast of thunder. The animals were repelled, but now they were after all four of us.

We fought like there was no tomorrow. I assumed there wasn´t going to be a way for me to get out of this alive, but I´d hate to have the other three get killed because they tried to help me. I kept fighting, but soon the other three were thrown on the ground. I ran towards them, but the dragon launched a pulse from behind. I saw it too late to dodge... but the thing with the purple hair quickly sped into the line of fire. It was a full-on hit... He was lying on the ground. I could practically feel its pain... I felt angry. Furious. Afraid.

This was the time. This attack will probably kill me, and some of the attackers as well. I don´t care anymore. HERE GOES NOTHING!

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHH!"

The creature suddenly stood up, and immediately broke down. The thunderbolts underneath his eyes came back and its eyes were turning red.

"*gasp* Wha- ? Where...? N-no... *gasp* N-no more... PLEASE! MAKE... IT... STOP! IT HURTS! NOO! SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

The creature suddenly woke up from its nightmare, and is now in agony! I have never seen one panicking so much... but I need to calm it down, fast! I went to the river nearby, and used my psychic powers to get water. The creature was right behind me now, It hit me on the head! The water fell all over me, It hurt... but I need to try again...! I gathered the water, and threw it at the creature´s face. A wicked thunderbolt dropped from the sky and struck right before my feet. I flinched and fell in the river... This is bad...

"Huh-what? Where am I? My face is wet... why is it suddenly raining?"

"HELP!"

The animal is calling for help? What have I done...! I need to get it out of the water... I jumped in the river and brought him to the riverbed. I climbed out myself now and brought him further away from the river and dismissed the rain. This isn´t good... it´s not breathing... I need to get the water out of him... I just didn´t know what was wrong with me, But I punched it in the stomach. It seemed to do the trick...

I coughed and threw the water out of me. In my instincts I stood up and ran in circles, using my fire attacks to warm me back up. That was a close call... That creature nearly killed me again... but then again, he got me out of the water and punched me back from unconsciousness. It´s weird... He nearly killed me, but also saved me at the same time!

"Why did you do that!? You almost killed me!"

"W-What!? It was... me!? N-no... s-s-sorry..."

He seems legitimately confused. He wasn´t himself when he hit me. Deep down I knew that, and yet I was angry at him... Now I feel guilty for making him cry again...

"No... I am sorry... I shouldn´t have said that... You weren´t yourself..."

"I-I didn´t mean to hurt you! Please believe me..."

"I believe you. You woke up from a nightmare, you know. And when you did, you cried for help... I went to splash you with water... but lightning knocked me into the river."

"N-nightmare... so that was what happened... I dreamed..."

We went back to the tree to take it easy and just... talk. He seems to be feeling better from sleeping, despite his nightmare. I just hope he won´t do it again...

"Are you okay? Are you feeling better now that you´ve slept?"

"Yes, better. Thanks for caring about me... I feel so stupid for attacking you..."

"Don´t worry about it... you weren´t yourself..."

"I don´t want it to happen again..."

"Don´t worry. You just need some time before you are fully recovered... when that happens, your nightmares will also go away."

"Really?"

"Yes, I´m sure of it."

He doesn´t seem convinced. Neither am I. In fact, I´m pretty sure it will happen again.

"Let´s change the subject for now... do you have a name?"

"I don´t know..."

"So you don´t remember your name... that´s too bad... Is that all you can´t remember?"

"No... I don´t know who I am, where I am, where I came from..."

"Darn... I´m sorry for you... to lose you memory like that... It must have been rough."

"And you? Do you have a name?"

"Oh... yes. It´s Victini."

***TWO DAYS LATER***

We have found our way out of the forest, and found ourselves to be on a big open plain. There was not even a cloud in the sky and a soft breeze was blowing. I picked up a ball made of wood, one that the Patrat around this area must have made. I looked at the ball and then to the grey pokemon. It´s kind of inconvenient not knowing his name.

"So... you don't remember your name at all, huh?"

"No... It really bothers me..."

"Well... we could always make up a name."

"Huh? Is it that easy?"

"You could make it that easy."

Victini sat down on a large rock, thinking of a new name for the grey Pokémon. He figured it would be easier to call him by his own name and not ´Grey creature´. Victini sat there for a few moments and finally had an idea.

"Zennox."

The grey creature looked at Victini. He was very surprised to hear about this name, as it sounded kind of familiar. He liked the name, and nodded at Victini.

"I like that name!"

"Okay. From now on you shall be known as Zennox!"

"Fine by me."

The surroundings were quiet. Zennox kicked a small rock around, while heavily breathing in the air around him. He is probably bored, since he has absolutely no friends to play with. He seemed very young to Victini, almost juvenile. That gave him an idea.

He looked at the shape of the ball he found earlier. The ball has a perfect round shape and seems to be made to play fetch games. He had seen several Pokémon play this kind of game, such as Poochyena. Patrats made these balls as a means of merchandise, to trade for food. He had no Idea where this ball came from, but he might as well use it. He looked at the vast sea of grass before him, and threw the ball in that direction, as far as he could. Zennox saw this, and his reaction was unique.

Zennox immediately took a sprint after the ball. He normally walks on two feet, but now also uses his arms to dash towards the ball. His expression is playful, yet concentrated. He was moving at such a speed that made grabbing the ball very difficult. It went something like this: Dash, Grab, Fail, turn around, repeat. It took several minutes for Zennox to catch it.

After he caught the ball he intuitively raced back to Victini, and gave the ball back. Zennox didn´t seem very amused, although Victini had a hard time not laughing at him. Victini couldn´t help it and threw the ball again. Zennox fell for his scheme, and once again went after the ball, without saying anything. When he finally came back with the ball, he gave Victini a serious and exhausted look.

"Please, don´t ever do that again..."

Victini was giggling and put the ball away in the leaf basket. Zennox was really relieved he did so, and threw himself into the soft grass. He was exhausted from running around. It was a different kind of exhausted than before, though. At least he could still move his muscles without having to use all of his energy. Victini´s belly was rumbling.

"What is that sound?"

"Ehm... that was me. I should probably eat something."

"Yeah, I´m kind of hungry too."

They went back into the forest together. Zennox was carrying around the leaf basket, with still the wooden ball inside. He was looking at this ball continuously, without looking away. He even bumped into trees several times, not being able to control his sight.

Victini was gathering Oran berries. He did so by shaking the branches with psychic power, causing the berries to fall. He was picking up the fallen berries, when he startled from the ground suddenly shaking. Something big was coming close...

Victini grabbed Zennox by the arm and hid him in the bushes. Zennox held on to the basket, but the wooden ball fell out. Victini hushed Zennox and told him to look.

A big, orange-brown Pokémon with a mighty appearance was stomping towards them. Victini recognised this Pokémon: Rhyperior. Another Pokémon was near him, that he´d never seen before. This flying Pokémon had craws as hands, a weird-looking tail with a big blob and a stinger at the end, pointing directly to the ground, and had bat-like wings. Zennox was softly trembling besides him, holding his mouth with both hands. He was obviously frightened. Rhyperior began to talk.

"Are you sure they were here, Gliscor?"

"I´m sure of it. They were playing ball around here several minutes ago. They should be here somewhere... that creature with his companion."

"That Victini did a real number on me. Shame on the other Pokémon not to take him down. And that creature also haven't seen the last of me!"

Victini and Zennox were pretty well hidden. There were several bushes around them, and multiple trees also blocked direct eyesight from the two fearsome Pokémon. Victini decided not to move until they left.

"Huh? What´s this?"

Rhyperior picked up the small wooden ball Zennox was playing with earlier.

"That´s the creature´s toy ball... I told you they were close!"

"Hmf. Whatever."

Rhyperior carelessly threw the ball away behind him. Before the ball even hit the ground, Zennox dashed and successfully caught the ball. He stood there for a split second, astonished of his success, and then burst into a gleeful shout.

"YES! Did you see that Victini? I caught it!"

For Zennox, the entire world froze. Rhyperior and Gliscor were both surprised to see Zennox standing right behind them, and in the background, Victini slapped himself on the forehead out of disbelief. Zennox realised he had done something really stupid.

"There you are, you little brat!"

Rhyperior immediately used his giant and heavy arms to try to hit Zennox full on the head. Zennox managed to dodge these attacks, until Gliscor started slashing at him as well!

"Help!"

Victini rushed out of the bushes to help Zennox.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Gliscor went after Victini and circled around him. Victini tried to focus his psychic powers to bring him down, but Gliscor was moving too fast. While he was distracted, Rhyperior used his arms to launch a powerful Rock Wrecker against Victini, which immediately knocked him out. Zennox got scared and rushed towards Victini to help. However, not paying attention to Rhyperior, he got hit in the back of his head by the mighty arm and got knocked out as well.

"Finally... we get the chance to properly punish the damn creature for what he´s done."

"What about Victini?"

"Leave him be. I´ve had my revenge. He can stay here."

"Okay then. The usual place?"

"Yes. I´ll drag him to Mount Kortus and in the meantime You´ll get the Garchomp gang for a beat-up. I´ll meet you there with your reward."

Gliscor flew away with the winds towards the mountain, Rhyperior walking steadily towards the place where he stashed his treasure for the payment. Zennox was helplessly knocked out and unable to move.


	4. 3: Driven to the Edge

Mienfoo was on his way to his usual training place. It was a nice place to train, at the foot of mount Kortus. There was a forest not very far away from the mountain, separated by a vast plain. When you were standing in the middle of the plain and looked up to the mountain, it was a breathtaking view and an excellent background for a shadowboxing fighting type like Mienfoo.

Mienfoo has always wanted to train hard to become stronger. He did not have an idol nor a certain goal in his life yet, but he figured that training hard every day would eventually get him somewhere. His training session usually involve going to the plain with a lunch package, eating it when the sun is at the highest place.

When he neared his usual spot, he saw an old friend of his. He had not seen Pancham for a long time.

"Hey, Pancham. It´s been a while."

Pancham turned around and saw that Mienfoo was standing before him, more ´badass´ than ever. Pancham always had much respect for Mienfoo, as he always trained hard.

Without saying anything, Pancham walked up to Mienfoo to do their usual greeting. A punch, kick and spin to each other´s hands and feet, respectively and a firm handshake paired with a friendly hug.

"Hey, Mienfoo. I missed you, man!"

"Yeah, me too. How have you been?"

"Ah. Well, I´ve been trying to make up my mind about what to do."

Mienfoo nodded attentively.

"I don´t know what to do. I´m bored out of my mind, actually."

"Well. Why don´t we train together?"

"I want to do something different from training, for once."

"The mountain?"

They both looked at the huge mountain. As always, the image of the mountain is impressive and beautiful. The signature silver colour is reflecting the sunlight, and near the top it seems to fade away into the sky in the background.

"Yeah! Let´s climb the mountain!"

"OK."

Climbing the mountain was hardly a challenge for the two fighters. Mount Kortus is, as always, serene without any dangerous Pokémon on it. Or so they thought. The hike seemed much more like a race of who might reach the top first.

There were near the top of the mountain where they were suddenly caught up in a violent blizzard. It literally came out of nowhere. Both of the Pokémon couldn´t see a thing. They were lucky to find an entrance to a cave inside the mountain.

Still blinded by the blizzard, the two were suddenly grabbed by the mouths and dragged behind a rock! The two very nearly wanted to hit the grabber, but they saw it was their friend Riolu! He was telling them to be silent and look over the rock.

"shh, be quiet! They don´t know we´re here!" Riolu whispered to them.

The three of them looked over the rock to see a group of Pokémon standing around a Garchomp, violently punching the wall.

"What the heck is he doing!?" Pancham exclaimed without alerting the others.

"He´s punching the wall... weird." Mienfoo calmly said.

"Ugh. You two, follow me." Riolu ordered them.

Riolu always had this uncanny ability to see much more than most of the Pokémon. He once tried to explain it to his friends, but they can´t understand fully. He utilises a power that brims within the heart of every kind of Pokémon: Aura. It is generally the energy of a Pokémon that can describe the pokemon´s personality, and mood.

Riolu could see much more than Pancham and Mienfoo possibly could. There were a large number of evolved Pokémon present in the cave. Gabites, Galvantulas, Gravelers, Fraxures and even a Rhyperior. The latter seemed to be especially evil, according to what Riolu sensed.

The reason Riolu think there is more going on than just a Garchomp hitting the wall, is that he saw something he´d never seen before. A bright, golden Aura that was much stronger than the rest of the cave. This confirmed two things: Garchomp was beating up a Pokémon, and the Pokémon being beaten up is getting hit without having done something bad.

They manoeuvred over to another well-hidden rock in the oval-shaped cave. When they had successfully repositioned, they once again looked over the rock stealthily.

"Oh, what the..." Pancham whispered in disbelief.

Garchomp was actually violently attacking a Pokémon. It was difficult to see what it looked like from this angle, but it could be heard sobbing. He was apparently stuck in the wall, and he couldn´t move. It was distressing, to see a Pokémon being attacked so violently that cannot fight back.

After a few more seconds of fierce attacks, Garchomp stepped backwards to look at his victim.

"I´m done. Rhyperior, finish it."

"My pleasure."

Rhyperior slowly moved to his target, giving it a merciless look. The creature could be heard tossing and turning in the wall, but unable to get out. It was jammed into the wall so badly that he couldn´t have any chance of getting out.

Charging up his attack, Rhyperior gave the creature a cold stare. He was about to unleash a mighty Rock Wrecker to finish the creature off.

"No, No please..."

Its voice was weak and broken and was the very sound of desperation. Riolu tried to dash forward to the rescue, but Pancham and Mienfoo held him back. It would have been his death. Riolu could feel the creature´s pain...

Victini came into the cave with a huge bang. The entire cave was lit up and the entrance was set on fire. However, he came too late. The Rock Wrecker was a full-on hit. Zennox was lying on the ground, before Rhyperior. The entire cave was now silent. It was surprising how little Victini´s entrance mattered.

Riolu was standing on top of the rock he hid behind. Mienfoo and Pancham were both dashing towards Zennox, and Victini dropped down on his knees in disbelief. Rhyperior was standing there, immobilized. He realised the creature was not done yet.

The three fighters stood together, perfectly still. They noticed movement in the creature´s body, so froze instantly.

Zennox slowly stood up, keeping his eyes closed. There were black thunderbolts underneath his eyes. The collar around his neck was violently bursting with energy. The very air around Zennox was getting electrified. A yellow-white aura was around him and then... he finally opened his eyes. They were different. And not in a good way.

Rhyperior was not about to wait until Zennox recovered, so he used his arm for a mighty blow to his head. However, Zennox could easily stop Rhyperior´s arm in its tracks and used this opportunity to send a powerful electric current through Rhyperior´s body. The ground typing matter none: Rhyperior exploded and fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Garchomp reacted to this by using Dragon Rush to get to Zennox, but before he reached him he was tossed away by a psychic move. Garchomp yelled

"GET THEM, YOU FOOLS!"

After which Victini tossed him into the gap in the wall Zennox used to be in, followed op by a huge ball of fire that knocked Garchomp out. Zennox, in the meantime, went into a rampage. All of the Pokémon in the cave that were in his way, got violently slashed and paralyzed. In exactly 42 seconds he managed to take down all Pokémon in the cave, not including Rhyperior. Only Victini and the three fighting type Pokémon remained.

He turned towards Victini and stepped forward with a fierce expression. Victini was scared for a moment, but then he saw that Zennox recognised him and turned away. Then he went to the tree fighters.

"AAGGH!" Pancham and Mienfoo shouted.

Riolu grabbed his friends and shielded them from what he thought of as an incoming attack. Zennox, however, did not attack. Instead he stepped backwards and sat down on a rock, concentrating on something.

The cave was now silent. There were unconscious Pokémon littered all around, three shocked fighters and Victini trying to come near Zennox.

Zennox closed his eyes to take a few long, deep breaths. After a few minutes of silence, Zennox once again opened his eyes, showing that he came by his senses.

Victini immediately embraced Zennox and cried.

"Damn it, Zennox... I was so scared...That they might hurt you... and... and..."

"They tried to... to..."

Both Zennox and Victini were unable to talk properly. They both cried loudly, after which they decided to leave the cave together.

"Wait!" Riolu yelled.

All of the conscious Pokémon in the cave looked at Riolu, expectantly. Riolu was unsure about what to say.

"Well... um.." It was unlike Riolu to be nervous.

Zennox looked at Victini and dried his tears. He walked up to Riolu.

"Th-thanks f-for... caring about me..."

Without saying anything, Riolu put his hand on Zennox´ chest and let the energy flow through his arm. Riolu felt all of Zennox´ emotions, memories and pain at once, flowing right inside Riolu, which made tears come down from his eyes.

"R-Riolu? A-are you okay?" Mienfoo worried about his friend.

"he´s been through a lot..." Riolu calmly said, still with misty eyes.

Zennox was sincerely touched by the gesture. He could feel that Riolu was kind and thoughtful. Very much like Victini. The five of them decided to leave the cave together, to make sure everyone would stay safe. From now on, they would be friends for life.


	5. 4: A Harmful Virus

SYSTEM REBOOT 100% COMPLETE

(Finally!)

SYSTEM REBOOTED: AWAITING INSTRUCTIONS

(ha! Time to find out... where the heck I am!)

CURRENT LOCATION: GAEOS

(What? Gaeos? That sounds... uhh, never mind.)

COORDINATES: 1093, 3940

(Yeah, yeah. Like that is useful intel. Global info pl0x?)

LOCATED: SOUTH OF MOUNT KRATOS

(The hell is a Kratos!? Oh wait, Mountain. Energy level?)

ENERGY LEVEL: 3% SHUTTING DOWN IN 5 HOURS

(No way... Damn reboots! Search machinery!)

GAEOS SEARCH RESULTS: NONE

(What in the... no machines in this stupid region? Not even a... remote control car!?)

...

(What are you waiting for!? Extend search range!)

CLOSEST ENERGY SOURCE: SINNOH

(That sounds familiar, at least. Go, energy hack!)

ENERGY DRAIN COMPLETE. ENERGY LEVEL: 85%

(That´ll do for now. Now to clean up my memory...)

MEMORY USAGE: 0.0007%

(WAY too much. Better clean some backup data. Let me view it!)

INITIATING MEMORY REPLAY

X-X

(Three years earlier...)

"this is SO cool!"

Mark gleefully watched as his Meowth is being traded with a Porygon-2 holding a dubious disc. He is about to witness his first ever evolution!

Nurse Joy picked up the two pokéballs and gave them to their new owners. The children happily accepted them, and thanked Nurse Joy for everything. After that, they immediately ran outside for a battle.

"It´s on, Frank!"

"You will lose, Mark!"

Frank sent out Jolteon. He was not about to use the Meowth to be in a disadvantage! Jolteon is threateningly sending forth sparks from its body, implying its ready to battle.

Mark sent out the Porygon-2, that wasn´t holding the dubious disc anymore! What´s more, the Pokémon appeared to be asleep.

"Huh? Does it always go like this?"

Frank was about to say no, when Porygon-2 suddenly opened its eyes and let out a cry. Its body began to glow white and its shape altered. Close to being fully evolved, The white glow turned into a bright red with white sparks coming from it. The evolution was completed, a few seconds later, and finished off with a white-red-ish blast of light that blinded everyone.

Porygon-2 had evolved. Mark immediately grabbed his pokédex to scan his new Pokémon, as both Nurse Joy and Frank watched, flabbergasted.

"This Pokémon is unknown. Please report to professor Rowan as soon as possible."

"What in the..." Mark exclaimed, astonished by the dex results.

"Th-that Pokémon... is not Porygon-Z..." Frank said in disbelief.

The evolved Pokémon looked like Porygon-Z, yet entirely different. Its limbs and head are completely detached from its body, weightlessly floating beneath it, as are a bunch of light-blue coloured chunks of what seem to be glass around its head. The head was adorned with symmetrical stripes which divided its face into sections, each differently coloured (though still symmetrical). Its eyes were the most surprising, as they looked like it was severely annoyed by something. This Pokémon gave off an evil vibe.

"This is so cool!" Said Mark, unaware of the situation at hand.

The Pokémon let out a shout that reminded Joy of a buzzing machine, and suddenly several fierce thunderbolts dropped down on it. Everyone close by and in the Pokécenter were blinded by the light. When the light cleared, Jolteon was passed out and all surrounding buildings were drained of their energy. Even Mark´s Pokédex was drained. The Pokémon is energized.

"Umm.. Poygon-Z, return!"

It did do the trick. The Pokémon was successfully returned and the surroundings were quiet. For just a moment it seemed like the world ended.

"We need to take you to Rowan... STAT!" Joy said in haste.

"I´m right here..." was heard from inside the Pokécenter.

Rowan walked outside, slightly annoyed that nobody saw him enjoying his lunch at the Pokécenter. He decided not to comment on that.

"Child... We need to take this to my lab right away. You understand?"

"Y-yes..." Mark said, intimidated by Rowan´s harsh face and voice.

Frank saw his friend taking off in a jeep. Why does every single professor own a freaking jeep!?

(Several hours later)

"Child. You did well to call that Pokémon back to it´s pokéball. It´s extremely dangerous. It is capable of draining electricity instantly from everything in a range nearly 5 miles away. It didn´t even seem to try hard. I cannot simply let you go with this Pokémon."

Mark looked disappointed, but relieved at the same time. He didn´t actually want to have to train a Pokémon that could do such harm. But now he has one Pokémon less...

"Um... okay... but may I get another Pokémon in return?"

"Of course." Said Rowan in a relieved tone.

Rowan showed Mark a wide selection of fully evolved Pokémon, of which Mark chose Scizor.

X-X

(3 days later)

"So, Rowan." She said while swiftly stirring her cup of tea, knowing she probably had stirred it enough already.

"What did you call me here for? It sounded urgent."

"Well, we have a problem."

Rowan stood up, and looked at one of his paintings on the wall. It was the majestic Suicune on top of a stormy cliff. The painting had cost him several thousands of pokédollars.

"A few days ago, a Porygon-2 evolved under the influence of a virus in the Pokémon center."

"Porygon-Z, right?"

"Not quite."

Rowan turned away from the painting to face his visitor.

"The Pokémon in question is nothing like Porygon-Z at all. I´m calling it... Porygon-U."

"So... a new species, right?"

"It´s not just that. You see, this Pokémon is very dangerous. Evil, even."

"A Pokémon can´t be evil..."

She said this, but then again, she knew Rowan well enough that he wouldn´t just say a Pokémon is evil. It must therefore be true.

"This Pokémon can draw a lot of power out of electricity, which it can drain from many miles away. The entire region blacked out because of Porygon-U was out of its pokéball for 5 seconds. All of the electric type Pokémon were put in a life-threatening situation, one of them even died."

A long moment of silence passed.

"So... what do you want ME to do about it?"

Rowan let out a sigh of pain. He wasn´t comfortable with this decision, but for the sake of the Sinnoh region, he had to make her do this. It was the only way to get rid of the Pokémon.

"Cynthia. I need you... to go to the Turnback cave... and Banish this Pokémon into the Distortion World."

The task took less than a day to be completed. Garchomp flew Cynthia all the to the Sendoff Spring, and threw the pokéball into the dark portal. Then she sent out Giratina, which she had caught a year ago.

"Please... close the portal. It will be your duty."

Giratina did as instructed. The portal that linked Sinnoh to the Distortion World disappeared, after which Cynthia released Giratina.

"There... be a free Pokémon now. I am no longer the strongest of Sinnoh."

Tears streamed down from Giratina´s eyes, but it did as instructed. It flew away, in search of a new trainer. It would never let go off its Griseous Orb.

X-X

END OF MEMORY BACKUP. DELETE NOW?

(... you know what? I´ll keep it. It will remind me of my enemies... and how badass I used to be!)

X-X

Meanwhile, at present Sinnoh, Cynthia was doing her usual routine. She browsed the internet, searching for information on Sinnoh and Unova Mythology, while sipping at a cup of hot chocolate. She wasn't very active in training her Pokémon, lately. She was completely absorbed in her research, while her pokemon were in the back garden, duelling each other. Glaceon was now resting inside, away from the other Pokémon to rest.

Suddenly, Cynthia was startled by a loud knocking on the door. She wasn't expecting visitors. She stood up to answer the door, and saw that Trance was at the door... What is he doing here?

"Ugh... not again..."

Trance came to Cynthia's house frequently. So far his only business here was to "discuss their previous battle strategies", although it sounded alot more like bragging. Cynthia got beaten by Trance some weeks ago, and it was a one-sided victory too. Trance crushed Cynthia, which she realised, but Trance keeps on trying to say that his victory was a fluke. However, having discussed the strategies used by Trance many times, she came to know that she could have never won the battle, even if she was lucky.

"Come on! Open the door!" Trance insisted.  
"Fine... I'm coming." Cynthia didn't hurry walking towards the door to open it.  
"Ah, finally!"

Trance let himself in, as soon as the door was opened. He didn't even give Cynthia the chance to stop him. He threw himself on Cynthia's couch, not paying any attention to be polite.

"What do you want, Trance?" She said while closing the door behind her. "I don't feel like your bragging, to be honest."  
"Bragging? I'm afraid you got it all wrong. I'm merely trying to improve my strategy!"

A moment of silence passed.

"Anyway. I'm not here to discuss our battle. I have something important to tell you."  
"Well, you better tell me then."  
"Rowan asked (or rather, ORDERED me) to get you to his lab. It seems he's made some kind of discovery."  
"What discovery?"  
"something about an electrical signal... WAY in the open sea, where there are thunderstorms."  
"Is he going to send us to stare at the weather?"  
"I have no idea, but it was urgent. We need to go to his la-"

Trance didn't finish his sentence, because of what he sees in the back garden.

"Never mind. Rowan has come to us."

Cynthia looked in the same direction as Trance, and her mouth fell open. Professor Rowan has landed his helicopter in the back garden, and Cynthia's Pokémon were happily greeting him.

Both Trance and Cynthia went outside to meet Rowan.

"Who the heck told you it was a good idea to land in my graden!?" Cynthia was not amused.  
"Wow. compliments on your landing skills, whoever the pilot is." Trance ignored Cynthia's foul mood.  
"Why, thank you, Trance. And it's so nice to see you again, Cynthia. We do not have time for chit-chat, though!"

Both Trance and Cynthia went inside the helicopter. Cynthia's Pokémon were already called back to their pokéballs. The rotors of the helicopter started to spin rapidly, and then the helicopter went upwards. The trip to the open sea wouldn't take more than half an hour.

during the flight, Cynthia and Trance had a little conversation, while Rowan focused on flying.

"So, Trance... Have you thought about taking over my job as a Champion yet?"  
"Yes. And I refuse."  
"Why?"  
"Well... I am planning to become the strongest trainer in all five regions. Not just Sinnoh. I want to prove I'm the best trainer in this world!"  
"And for that... you want to earn all 40 badges."  
"Exactly! And I am going to start fresh in every region. I will catch new Pokémon, train them to become strong and use them to win it all!"  
"Sounds cool."  
"And what are you going to do? I hope more than rotting away behind your computer desk. Your Pokémon look very bored with you."  
"..."

"We are nearing our destination! Hold on tight!" Rowan shouted from the helicopter cockpit.  
"DAMN! Was flying the helicopter towards a storm really such a good idea!?"  
"Relax, Cynthia. We got Golduck!"  
"Oh... Cloud nine."  
"Yup! Going through this storm will be a piece of cake!"

Rowan pressed the button in the middle of the pokéball, after which a Golduck came out. It was startled by the noise, but the Storm quickly subsided and there was less noise. Golduck was very confused.

"Don't worry, Gulliver. It's just air!"

Golduck was scared and held Cynthia tightly.

"We have reached our destination! I need you two to jump in the water, dive all the way to the bottom, and report to me what you find!"  
"Cool! I always wanted to go scubadiving!" Trance didn't care about Rowan's rash decision at all.

Trance grabbed Golduck and Cynthia and jumped out of the helicopter together. He didn't wait for them to get ready!

"I'M NOT EVEN WEARING A SWIM SUUUUUIIIIIIIT!" Cynthia shouted while falling down. Golduck was hanging on to her for dear life...  
"I'm sorry, Gulliver! Return!" Trance summoned Golduck back to the pokeball Rowan gave to him, while falling.

As they both touched the surface of the water, it seemed like the world was in slow-motion. They touched the sea, or so they thought, but instead of making a huge splash, they went right THROUGH the sea! In fact, there wasn't any sea at all! They both screamed now, as they saw solid land coming rapidly towards them!

Trance heard some distant cries while they were falling, coming from the sides. Huge bird Pokémon were coming right to them! One of them hit Cythia in the stomach, sending her flying in another direction, and the other bird caught Trance using it's talons. The bird then flew straight towards the ground!

"NONONONONONONONO...!" Trance shouted as the bird released Trance, making him fall to the ground!

Both Cynthia and Trance were unconscious, but alive. They fell a long distance, but the flying pokemon interrupted their momentum, and thus saving them.

X-X

HUMAN LIFE FORMS DETECTED

(Heh. That went pretty smooth. The signal I sent lured them here like the mosquitos they are! How is that for a warm welcome to the Gaeos region!?"


End file.
